Talk:Raven Branwen/@comment-25620850-20141104042936
I wanna go ahead and throw my personal theory here, for the time being. I currently don't believe that Raven is Yang's mother, for the simple reason she looks way too young. Even if we assume everyone looks fairly young for their age, we don't actually know their ages. However we do know that Yang is 17, and we can pretty well be sure that would make Yang's mother at the least 30 (at 30 we assume she was 13 when having a child), and more likely closer to 40 (which would put her at 18 or older when having a child). However the two look far to similar for me to just discount that, so the next likely explanation is a sister. A sister would explain why they look so similar. So as a sister, how would that make sense? Well, if Raven was older, one would assume that would somehow come up. Taiyang probably would've known this and mentioned it to Yang, although what Yang does and doesn't know about her mother isn't clear either. So they may be twins (fraternal), which could be attributed to Yang's mother leaving her with Taiyang, as she would have taken Raven with her. In which case you could assume that it's likely Branwen is the last name of the girls' mother. This could be a simple choice that Raven could make, or it could have something to do with having an affinity towards a parent and the significance of their family name. Possibly a inheritance system of family names, which would explain why Ruby uses the name Rose, as her appearance and even fighting may be similar to her mother's. Now this is where I'm gonna get wierd with it, so keep in mind while I do believe in what I said above, this is just a crazy theory that would be kind of interesting if it happened. Raven may actually be one of four criminals, who each are working towards a common goal in each of the kingdoms. Cinder being one, Raven being one, and Adam possibly even being one. Adam hasn't been around, and the white fang clearly has a reason to listen to him, but hasn't met him. Since if they had, he would've already told them to listen to Cinder regardless of what happens. The reason he could have shown up here and now is because he might have been overseeing Atlas, which is where Ironwood is the general and head of an academy at, which would explain Adams movement to Vale. It's also possible that Adam simply hadn't intervened, and with Cinder's reputation amongst the White Fang hurt, Adam may step in to act as the frontman while Cinder pulls the strings. So, now I'm going even further down the rabbit hole with this theory, why would Raven be on that team? Well, how would Raven, if a twin to Yang, be so much stronger then Yang? Also why would Neo have a face of fear and confusion upon seeing Raven? Well if Raven is on that team, that would explain Neo's reaction. Raven however, may be on that team because that team's leader is her mother. That or her mother oversees the entire thing, and that 3rd/4th spot would be filled by someone else. Which would mean that Raven, who was taken by her mother, was trained to be a fighter from a young age. The only loose string this really leaves is why? Why would Yang's mother leave one child and take the other? Why would Raven save Yang? Why would their mother, and Raven, work in such a nefarious way? To what goal are they striving for? Anyway that's the theory I'm throwing out there, I'm half expecting Raven to be a 'bad guy' as opposed to being on the same side as Yang or anything. As to why or how, if she is, I'm not sure, I don't actually believe it would be as over the top as my theory above, but who knows. Edit: Sorry, the comment is soooo huge, the spacing between paragraphs seems to be a bit too much.